


Don’t leave me

by powerpuff_bubbles



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, First Kiss, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerpuff_bubbles/pseuds/powerpuff_bubbles
Summary: Requested prompt: After the lawsuit everyone is still upset with buck, his parents turn up too his work and verbally abuse him, he goes to the locker room. Maddie yells at everyone, parents leave and she goes to Buck "why don't they love me?" Bucks insecurities rise and the 118 team apologise, Eddie and buck confess their feelings.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	Don’t leave me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe/gifts).



> This is my first Buddie fic so I really hope you all enjoy it!

The light poured through Buck’s window as he starts to wake up. Groaning he covers his face. For the past few weeks he’s been dreading going to work, dreading seeing his family- could he even call them that now?- glaring at him with such hate. Tears start to swell in his eyes as he thinks about it all. 

Quickly he wipes away the tears and sits up. Buck thinks about possibly texting Bobby and calling in sick, but that would just give him a reason to bench him longer….or maybe even fire him- right? Sighing, Buck gets up and get ready, not even bothering to get anything to eat before he heads out the door and to work. 

Pulling into work served more and more difficult everyday. Realizing he only had a few minutes before he was officially late, Buck jumps out the car and rushes inside, going straight to the locker room with his head down. 

Even though he could see them, Buck could feel the glares of everyone bouncing off his head. Struggling to keep in the tears, he quickly gets dressed so he could start on his chores. He hurries upstairs and looks on the fridge at his list of chores, deciding to do the dishes that the team left on the table. He bites his lip thinking about how much it hurts that they’ve done everything without, including having meals. 

Quickly he pushed away that thought and starts doing dishes. Buck is so lost in his own world he almost doesn’t hear the captain call him. 

“Buckley!”

Quickly turning to face his captain, Buck replies, “Yes sir?”

“You have visitors. Said something about being your parents.” with that Bobby walked away with giving Buck a second glance. 

Buck is frozen, fear seeping into his bones. He slowly makes his way downstairs, trying to keep his face neutrality. As he nears his parents he sees Bobby laughing and talking to them. He over hears his dad mention how he’s always been a handful and probably still is, hearing as they all laugh. Biting his lip, he clears his throat to make himself known. 

“Ah Evan, we were just talking to your lovely captain here. Seems as though you haven’t changed a bit, pity.” His mother says while faking a smile. 

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Well didn’t Madeline tell you? We wanted to see you, see what you’ve made of your life. Honestly we’re surprised you got this job. Wouldn’t have thought you’d actually be useful.”

“Your mother's right. Unless they took pity on you of course. Then I wouldn't be surprised, I mean they didn’t hire clumsy, no good fuckups as firefighters last time I checked.” Both of Bucks parents laugh as Buck bites his lip and messes with his fingers while looking down trying to hold back tears.

He can feel his teammates watching the conversation, too embarrassed to look at their faces. It’s not like he could see them anyways, tears were starting to blur his vision, he couldn’t hear anything except the sound of his heart beating rapidly. 

Suddenly he feels a hand on his wrist, tugging him to the bathroom. When he looks up he sees Maddie and immediately starts to sob.

“M-maddie..” Clinging to his sister he sobs as his body shakes, can feel her rubbing his back and whispering soothing words into his ear.

“W-what did I do wrong? W-why am I not good enough? Why don’t they love me, everyone keeps leaving me-” his words are cut off as another sob rips through his body. Maddie gently takes his face into her hands, making him look at her before speaking.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, you’re amazing. You’re more than enough, if anything no one here is enough for you. I love you so much little bro, so much.”

Buck continues to cry until the only sounds he ends up making are little sniffles and whimpers. 

“Let’s go okay? I’ve already told off mom and dad, they’re gone. We can grab your stuff from your locker then go to your house okay?”

Nodding, Buck lets his sister lead him out to the locker room. She keeps a hand on his back while he quickly gathers his stuff. As they step out the locker room Hen, Chimney, Bobby and Eddie stand there waiting for them. Bobby is the first to speak up.

“Buck,-”

“Don’t! You’ve done enough damage, you all have. I’m taking him home for the rest of the day.” And with that Maddie dragged him to her car. As he is getting in Eddie runs up to the door.

“Buck, I-...” 

“Please Eddie just go, I don’t want your pity…”

Quickly getting in and shutting the door, Buck nods to Maddie and she speeds off towards Bucks apartment. Once there and inside Buck immediately heads to his couch and lays down. Maddie comes over and he automatically clings to her as they lay down. Eventually Bucks breathing evens out, soft snores escaping him. Maddie looks down at him, running her fingers through his blond hair. Just as she was starting to drift as well, a knock was heard at the door. Quickly, but carefully as to not disturb Buck, she gets up and goes to the door. As soon as she opens the door, she wants to immediately close it again, seeing as that Eddie was on the other side.

“Maddie, please I know you’re mad at us, at me, but I really need to talk to Buck.”

“Why should I let you? You’ve hurt my little brother. Do you know how much shit he’s been through? The only reason he started that damn lawsuit was to get back to all of you! And how do you all repay him? By treating him like absolutely shit! He considered you all family, because lord knows, and you all saw, that our parents aren’t shit.”

Eddie looks down guilty, not really knowing what to say. As he looks back at Maddie and opens his mouth to speak again, he notices Buck standing behind her. He knows he has no place to think this but he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Buck looked, even with messy hair and red, puffy eyes.

“What are you doing here? I already told you I don’t want your pity.” Buck says unable to look Eddie in the eyes as he crosses his arms in front of himself in a almost protective manner.

“Buck...I’m so sorry for the way I’ve been treating you. You were only trying to get back to us and I was too much of an ass to see that. I’m sorry for not being there for you, and from keeping you from Chris. I-...I know you won’t forgive me right away, but I will do whatever it take for you to forgive me. We can’t lose you. I can’t lose you.”

At some point during Eddies little speech, Maddie had quietly left Bucks apartment. Bucks eyes once again start to swell with tears. He slowly moves towards Eddie before collapsing into his arms, face buried into his chest as his hands grip onto his shirt so tight as if he left go, Eddie will leave. Immediately after Buck falls into his arms, Eddie pulls him into a hug. Rubbing his back and whispering sweet words into his ears. As the cries subsided, Eddie cups Bucks cheek with one hand, gripping the back of his neck lightly, making him look up at him. 

“I love you Buck. I love you so much. I know you might not feel the same and that this probably isn’t the perfect time to tell you, but I do. I need you to know that. I’ll always be by your side. I got your back, remember?”

Looking at him with wide eyes, Buck's brain processes what he just heard. Before Eddie has time to pull away, Buck surges forwards, pulling Eddie close before placing his lips on his. The kiss is soft and sweet, Buck pouring every emotion into it. When they pull away, both of their faces are flushed, lips slightly swollen. 

“I- I love you too.”

“Let’s get you to bed babe, it’s been a long day, and we have to get up early so we can’t spend time with our boy.” Eddie replies with a soft smile, which Buck returns. 

They go upstairs to the loft, strip down to their boxers before getting into bed. Eddie pulls Buck close so that Bucks back is flushed against his chest. Eddie places a soft kiss on his neck, whispering a goodnight to him, as they both drift to sleep. They both know they still have a lot to talk about, and that not everything is automatically better, but for now they’ll just sleep peacefully in each other’s embrace. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How’d I do?   
> I take request on my Tumblr  
>  https://myheart-mysool-mybootyhole.tumblr.com/


End file.
